Meltdown
by Red Appassionata
Summary: Ok, so maybe scaring the hell out of his idol and chasing after her was the best idea he could ever come up with. Sting x OC
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I AM WELL AWARE THAT AN OC DRAGON SLAYER IS QUITE CLICHÉ, BUT I really wanted to write a story with Sting, and the only thing that came to my mind was to write about a dragon slayer.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, only my OC.

_-o-_

It was almost night time, which meant the colors danced flawlessly on the sky of Crocas, Fiore's Flower Blooming Capital.

In that same city, the Great Tournament of Magic was taking place. Numerous guilds of Fiore tried to participate, but only seven guilds passed the first elimination test.

Seven years ago, half of Fairy Tail disappeared, leaving the Strongest Guild in Fiore spot to Sabertooth. The last one also had Dragon Slayers on its team, those being called Sting Eucliffe (the White Dragon) and Rogue Cheney (the Shadow Dragon). Those two were a little different, seeing as not only they were taught by dragons, they were powered up by lacrimas as well.

Fairy Tail, on the other hand, had five Dragon Slayers. Natsu Dragneel (the Fire Dragon), Gajeel Redfox (the Steel Dragon), Wendy Marvell (the Sky Dragon), Amelie Hawkeye (the Bloody Dragon) and Laxus Dreyar (the Lightining Dragon). Only the last one's power was given by a lacrima.

However, there is one of them that wasn't that well-known. Everyone knew she existed, but like her guardian, Gildarts, she seldom came to the guild. Her name was Amelia Hawkeye and, just as her name suggested, her natural gift was her eyes.

Her eyes, which were a deep crimson color, gave her the vision of a hawk, a predator. Those eyes made her faster than anyone in Fiore when it came to defense. Along with her eyes, her dark purple hair contrasted greatly with her lightly-sun kissed skin.

Her dragon was Mephiste, the Bloody Dragon. This dragon was considered by many a very dark being, for it had the ability to control one's blood with just a fling of its claw. It was that very same magic Amelia was taught.

She had learnt to stop the flood, make it go faster, make the pressure go higher or lower, and so on and so forth. She practically had one's life in her very hands.

She, however, also learnt how her magic could help others, as per example stop the external bleeding of a fatal injury.

When she first came to the guild, 14 years ago, Gildarts had come back from a mission and was just chilling on the hall, drinking beer with everyone when he spotted a dark bundle in a corner. Being the ever so curious human he was, he sauntered over to said bundle, only to realize it was a small girl wrapped up in dark clothes sitting by lonesome self.

Needless to say, he took pity on her and whisked her away with him on the missions he took, until the age she was 15. From there on, she started going on missions by herself, occasionally meeting Mystogan here and there.

"_You were a dark little thing, Mel."_ She remembered when Gildarts once told her. _"It took me quite a_ _while to get you out of your shell."_

Of course. She was the child of the Bloody Dragon, and everywhere she went she was treated as such.

_But not anymore. _She thought happily as she walked the streets of Crocas without a care in the world. Her long, deep purple hair fell in suave waves around her back, reaching her butt. Her yellow summer dress seemed to float around her every time she took a step, and her crimson orbs reflected her neutral/happy mood.

Having mastered the magic she had, she had learnt how to control her temper. So she was quite proud to say that she was an easy-going, maybe a little too laid-back, person.

Mentally going over her shopping list, she didn't notice how a pair of ice-blue eyes watched her every move.

Just a couple miles away was Sting Eucliffe, mage of Sabertooth. Ever since he spotted her 10 minutes prior, he couldn't help but let his body do whatever it wished, hence why he was stalking her.

Seven years ago, Sting would stare at Amelia's picture on the Weekly Sorcerer for hours. She was everything a Dragon Slayer should be, he believed.

She HAD scared Acnologia off, after all. It seems Mephiste had quite a reputation.

She was beautiful, smart and powerful. He knew everything that there's to know about her. Age, height, weight, food preferences and much more. She used to be his role model, until she disappeared.

When he heard of the news, he simply walked away. For a week, he was lost. Until Rogue found him. (1)

He had been a little more complete when he found Rogue, but there was still a hole in him.

So when news reached his sensitive ears that Fairy Tail was going to participate in the tournament, he grinned.

Because he was going to fight and defeat Natsu Dragneel. (Nevermind Gajeel; Rogue would chew him off if he ever thought about touching the Steel Dragon Slayer.)

Because he was going to show that even though they were back, their golden time was gone.

Because he was going to show her how much stronger he'd gotten.

He wasn't stalking her from the beginning, he swore. He was just taking a casual stroll (and maybe drink some beer) when he spotted a flash of purple. His eyes widened a fraction as he almost desperately ran to catch just a glimpse more, just to see if it was really her.

And it was.

And she was still as beautiful as he last remembered.

In the past, he'd always carry around a photo of her (cut from the magazines, of course). Now, he kept it and all the articles about her in a box hidden in his house that not even Rogue or Lector or Frosch knew about.

Ok, so maybe Rogue knew, but he too looked up to her at some point.

Sting watched with intense eyes as she went inside a small convenience store, and tsked.

Should he go in, or not?

Should he go talk to her, or not?

Should he just take her in his arms and kiss her senseless?

Yeah, that last one sounded good in his head.

Hey, if you were a teenager _this close_ to your idol you'd want to kiss them too.

Or maybe not, maybe that was just the obsessed him.

Of course he was so absorbed in his daydreaming that he didn't realize that by this point he had been standing at the door of the shop for 10 minutes.

Just as he didn't realized that she came out of said store.

The Sabertooth mage only came to his senses when he felt something soft bump on his chest.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

He almost had a heart attack.

There, in front of him, was Amelia Hawkeye, the woman he had idolized for ages _looking at him with those eyes and then she tilted her head-_

Then he did what any normal 17-year-old would do in this situation.

He wrapped his strong arms around her petite waist, effectively bringing her closer to him. And kissed her.

God knows for how long he'd wanted to do this.

She fit in his arms perfectly being almost a head shorter than him. She smelled like daisies and maybe a little bit of chocolate.

Her thick, long hair picked on his hand, as if inviting him to touch it. So he grabbed a handful of it and marveled at its softness.

He was about to run his tongue over her lower lip when he sensed something wrong down there.

Yes, in that very same place you're thinking about.

He froze as he understood that something was not right.

He. Couldn't. Fucking. Feel. His. Cock. What. The. Hell.

"Do not make me castrate you from the inside out, Sabertooth mage."

Her voice send shivers down his spine as his arms fell slowly to his side. Her eyes, previously warm, betrayed her furious mood despite her calm exterior as her already dark orbs seemed to darker even more.

This would be an extremely turn on if he could feel Little Sting.

But alas, he couldn't, so he just stared at her retreating form, mouth open like a dying fish.

When he felt that everything was back to normal, he tracked down her scent and followed her.

_Because he had just found her and ok maybe he had gone a little too far but hey he was __**the**__ Sting Eucliffe and no woman ran away from him like that and-_

_Found you._

His eyes took a predatory glint as he saw her walking a little further head. As if sensing his gaze, she turned her head to look behind.

"Oh my Lord-!" And then she broke out in a full run, cursing everything and everyone for her bad luck.

Seeing that, he grinned and dashed after her, leaving open-mouthed passerby's along the way.

They were on the outskirts of the city when he was almost touching the tips of her hair. She halted suddenly and turned to face him, making him stop just inches from her face.

Both were slightly panting, the groceries clutched tightly in her hands. She looked up slightly to meet his gaze, making deep-blood red clash with ice blue orbs.

She briefly closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Do you really want me to castrate you?"

Her surprisingly cold breath fanned over his face and he couldn't help the glazed look his eyes took. His memory of her pale rosy lips molding perfectly against his own would haunt him for several days, he was sure, as those same eyes ventured to the same lips he had stolen a kiss from.

He quickly licked his own lips as he inched just a little forward-

And was met with a finger.

"Let me change the question. Who are you?" He smiled through her finger.

"Sting Eucliffe from Sabertooth. The White Dragon Slayer." Frown.

"What do you want?" Smirk.

"You." Sigh.

"I'm serious." Grin.

"Me too." She removed her finger from his lips as she used both hands to massage her head. Great, she'd have to ask for Wendy's help later.

Amelia sighed again as she turned her annoyed gaze to the amused blond-almost-white-haired guy in front of her.

"What do you want to leave me alone?" He took that one step closer that had only a couple of inches between their lips as he stared down at her with half-lidded eyes.

"A kiss."

She rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sting grinned as his arms wrapped around her, bringing her impossibly closer.

"If only I must."

For the next instants, she was all Sting could hear and feel. He bit her lower lip as she opened her mouth slightly with a sigh.

His tongue explored every inch in her mouth, more often than not brushing against her own tongue. He tilted his head so he could have better access, but apparently no Dragon Slayer liked to be controlled.

She then bit his lower lip, dragging her teeth lightly against it as a low growl came from his throat. Immediately he crushed his mouth over hers, their tongues dancing once again.

She pulled away from him, eyes glazed over as a small thread of saliva connected their tongues. He growled once again as his muscle slowly ran over hers, making an involuntary shiver ran down her spine.

Suddenly, he lifted her up without breaking the kiss, making her long legs wrap around his hips. He ran his tongue all over her mouth once again, memorizing every inch of it.

When the need for air became stronger, they pulled away from each other as both were panting heavily. The White Dragon Slayer had a lazy grin on his face, while the Bloody one only rolled her eyes and blushed a little.

"Ok, we're done. Go home." Her grip on his neck loosened, but his grip on her only tightened.

"No way." She stared at him as if he'd grown another head.

"Huh? Ok, not funny. Let go." She started to push him away, but his grin only widened as he buried his face in the space between her neck and her left shoulder.

"Nu-uh." The purple haired girl could only stare open-mouthed at him as he started to plant butterfly kisses on her neck.

"You lied." His grin widened even more, if that was possible.

"Surprise, surprise. People lie every day, sweetheart."

She sighed once again as her blush deepened. She tiredly rested her hands on his chest (which she grudgingly _was_ very nice) as Sting continued to kiss her neck, completely content.

Natsu and Gajeel were going to have a fit.

* * *

GAH OHMAI I can't believe I wrote a kiss scene like that *hides*

(1): I don't know if they were together from the beginning or not, but here I thought it would fit in the story if Rogue found Sting CC:

Review? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys~

Since some of you put this story on your alert list, I came to tell you that I've re-written this story, since Sting was too OOC and there were some things that weren't well explained.

The new story is under the name of Love is War, which you can read here: .net/s/8146983/1/

The summary sucks balls, so if anyone has any ideas, please do tell me!


End file.
